


Same Old, Same Old

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They’ve had this conversation so many times and in so many different versions that it was becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish where one ended and another began. Honestly, was her entire life to be spent refusing this man? LilyxJames drabble!





	Same Old, Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_AN: Obviously, I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters/places therein. Those are JK Rowling’s. I just borrowed them for the purpose of this drabble._

****

** Same Old, Same Old **

They’ve had this conversation so many times and in so many different versions that it was becoming increasingly difficult to distinguish where one ended and another began. Honestly, was her entire life to be spent refusing this man? Given the fact that he had been stubbornly pursuing her in the face of equally stubborn rebuffs for two years (and showed no sign of stopping any time soon), it seemed likely that it would. This was not a heartening prospect. 

“No, James,” she said. Her patience was worn thin and it showed through in the peevish note in her voice. “I will not go out with you. I would rather spend the rest of my life with an irritable yeti than to spend one evening in your presence.” This was not the first time she had said these words, of course, and she hated to repeat herself. She just kept hoping, you see, that some day he would actually listen. 

Today was obviously not that day. Oh, he stopped pestering her, _finally_ , but she could see that he had not yet admitted defeat. It was written all over his smug little face. He was _convinced_ , like it was the most obvious fact in the universe, that she wanted him as he wanted her. How someone who thought himself so smart could be so _stupid_ at the same time was beyond her comprehension. 

“All right, Evans.” His voice showed how very undaunted he was, and the sly tone he spoke in showed his insufferable arrogance. “You know where to find me when you change your mind.” Shrugging carelessly, he pulled on a curly tendril of her fiery red hair before turning away, leaving her with an excellent view of his backside. 

“Fat chance of that happening,” she muttered, ducking her head so the red of her hair would hide the red in her cheeks. (Had she mentioned that it was utterly intolerable that someone so…so _infuriating_ should be that good looking? _God_ , she hated him, but _God_ , what a bottom.)

His only response was to laugh. Git. 


End file.
